plateaufandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Pre-Ancients ~50000 PA The Kepos arrive on the Eastern Region through the Portal after the destruction of their home world; and begin to settle in this vast new land. ~35000 PA The Kepos flee the Eastern Regions being chased across the Patheral Sea. The Wind Children, who had made friends with the Kepos, raised the tectonic plates encompassing the Western Region and it's surrounding water five thousand feet in the air, protecting them, and the Kepos, from The Dark. This splits the Patheral Sea in half creating the Forgotten Sea, and also the renaming of the Western Regions as the Plateau. 30000-25000 PA The Master Gem appears in Kepos history during this time. Historians have regarded it as the biggest mystery in history, as no mention is made towards it's discovery or use. In the Scripture of Seanathair, the first recorded instance of the Master Gem, states that it is to be protected by the Kepos until the promise is kept. What this promise is or when it will be fulfilled has eluded everyone throughout history. Ancient Humans arrive through the Portal from Earth, settling on the Arras Peninsula. Orks arrive on the Plateau through the Portal and settle on the Korvan Peninsula. The Fae arrive on the Plateau after crashing their spaceship and settle in the Un-Arras Peninsula. With so many new arrivals the Wind Children decide to create natural barriers to prevent war with any of the races. They break up the Arras Peninsula and scatter it across the Shadow Sea, turn the Korvan Peninsula into an arid desert with vast swaths of ergs, they raise mountain walls to cut off the northern and southern parts of the Plateau and to cut off the Un-Arras Peninsula from the mainland. ~20000 PA Further human immigration occurs, thousands (some records even indicate millions) come through the Portal and inhabit the Eastern Regions. They create numerous warring kingdoms all vieing for power. 17050-16754 PA The Ghosts invade the the Plateau through the Portal and begin to invade people. This begins the Ghost Wars. The five races of the Plateau join in an alliance to battle the Ghosts. A combination of the Fae genius, Human perseverance, Wind Child technology, Ockish strength and Kepos strategy managed to hold the Ghosts back. For the better part of three hundred years the line moves back and forth between the Ghosts and the alliance. The Wind Children begin to comtemplate dropping the parts of the Plateau infested with the Ghosts into the sea. Varal, the Guardian, comes to them with a better plan: to send the Ghosts to a barren and empty planet and seal them there. The Wind Children take Varal's advice and artificially create a planet a few seconds out of sync with the rest of the Universe. They then construct a Gateway in order to reach the planet which is attached to a gravity Well in order to suck in the Ghosts. The Dark attempts to warn the Ghost Queen, however they refuse to listen and are tricked into being sucked into the well along with several billion Ghosts and Ghost Constructs. The remaining Ghosts and Constructs are found and killed to prevent a build up. The Gateway is sealed and the Children wipe any mention of the wars from history. ~15000 A disease spreads throughout the Wind Children, Kepos Empire, Orkish Tribes and the Fae cities. It decimates the population of the Plateau, killing sixty percent of the Orks, wiping out six of their tribes. Several Fae species become extinct and their number is cut by a third, they lose the majority of their cities and end up only able to collectively fill six of them. The Kepos are the worse hit, suffering losses in the billions, about three-quarters are killed by the time the disease passes. The Wind Children lose two thirds of their entire working caste, and three fifths of their upper caste. The interesting thing about the disease is that humans are immune to it. This convinces the Wind Children that all of the denizens of the Plateau will be mad extinct and that humanity will take over. They decide to cut their loses and ascend leaving the imprisoned North Wind behind.